Forks, la historia continúa
by carotwilight08
Summary: Renée ha tenido una hija luego de haber perdido a Bella. Que, a los 35 años vuelve a Forks con un objetivo, y se encuentra con las personas que menos esperaba. Mucho mejor de lo que parece...
1. Chapter 1

Era la última caja que me quedaba por desempacar

Renée ha tenido una hija luego de la muerte de Bella que a los 35 años vuelve a Forks con un objetivo, y se encontrará con las personas que menos esperaba…

1º capítulo:

**Jack POV**

Era la última caja que me quedaba por desempacar. Saqué mis CD y los ordené alfabéticamente lo más lento que pude, ya que, luego de terminar de desempacar no tenía nada para hacer. Cada uno me traía un recuerdo de mi antiguo hogar, la casa donde habían vivido mis abuelos, Renée y Phil, donde había vivido mi padre junto con mi madre Lily antes de morir en un accidente automovilístico y donde yo había nacido, crecido y vivido hasta ayer. Lily y yo nunca regresaríamos a Jacksonville, de eso estaba seguro. Ahora este pueblito era mi hogar, un pueblo en el que nunca salía el sol, un pueblo en el que desencajaba, un pueblo demasiado verde, un pueblo donde iba a tener que fingir que no era un… Mi teléfono sonó, miré el identificador, sonreí para mis adentros y atendí.

"Hola, Paul"Saludé a mi mejor amigo con sincero entusiasmo ". Me alegro que hayas llamado, acabo de terminar de desempacar y no tenía nada para hacer"

"Me alegro de alegrarte el día ¿Qué tal tu nuevo hogar?"

"No creo poder soportarlo, no para de llover. La casa está bien, supongo. Mañana empiezo el instituto y mi auto todavía no está aquí. Si no llega para mañana, tendré que ir caminando…"

"¿Caminando?! Querrás decir corriendo"

"Ah" Fingí estar sorprendido" Me olvidé de contarte que, acá tengo que fingir ser un humano común y corriente"

"No sé como harás para aguantarlo. Yo ya tengo problemas para llegar a mi auto a una velocidad "normal" para que las personas que trabajan en mi casa no sospechen nada"

"Jaja, yo tampoco se como lo lograré, pero para ayudar a Lily debo hacerlo"

"¿Para ayudarla a que?" Me preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sospecho que pretende averiguar cosas sobre su difunta hermana, Isabella Swan, y su marido, Edward Cullen, ya sabes, los que murieron hace más o menos 40 años" Le expliqué, aunque Lily no me lo hubiera dicho en la cara yo sabía que era por eso que estábamos en Forks en este momento, aunque sospechaba que había otra razón que me estaba ocultando.

"¿Crees que encuentre algo?"

"Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho"

"Pero ¿qué es lo que está buscando?"

"No lo sé, probablemente guarde esperanzas de que su hermana esté viva y que haya sido una confusión, ya que no estuvieron completamente seguros al identificar los cadáveres porque estaban completamente carbonizados" Le expliqué con paciencia, aunque todo esto era muy extraño, porque según Renée, mi madre nunca había conocido a su hermanastra porque ella había muerto 5 años antes de que ella naciera y no había razón por la cual sufriera tanto por su muerte.

"Ojalá que encuentre algo"

"Yo también lo espero" de repente sentí las ganas de cortar para no hablar más de este tema, no entendí esta sensación, pero este tema me hacía sentir extraño "Me voy a ir a recorrer el pueblo. Luego hablamos"

"Adiós" Me despidió y colgué el teléfono.

Miré mi habitación y me gustó lo que vi. Las paredes eran blancas, igual que las cortinas de las ventanas y de la puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón con vista al bosque y al jardín trasero. En la pared opuesta de la puerta de madera oscura que daba al pasillo había una cama doble de madera oscura del mismo tono que la puerta, los estantes de los libros y los CD, el ropero, la puerta del baño y de las mesitas de luz a cada lado de la cama. Los CD estaban en la misma pared que la puerta de vidrio junto con un equipo de música, mientras que los libros estaban en la misma pared que la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Caminé hacia la puerta y le di una última mirada antes de salir corriendo a mi velocidad normal, crucé el pasillo a la velocidad de un rayo, bajé las escaleras caracol de madera, crucé el amplio vestíbulo y estaba a punto de salir sin que nadie notara mi presencia cuando…

"Jack ¿a dónde vas?"Me preguntó mi madre a la vez que atravesaba la puerta de la cocina que estaba a unos diez metros a mi izquierda

"Quiero ir a familiarizarme con el pueblo" Le dije

"De acuerdo, vuelve a la hora de la cena" Me dijo sonriendo

"Está bien"

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, cuando me dijo:

"Tu auto acaba de llegar"

Me di vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y le dije adiós antes de salir disparado con dirección del garaje. Ahí, estacionado, en lo que supuse que iba a ser mi lugar de ahora en adelante, estaba mi BMW cabriolet Z9 azul marino. Tuve que rogarle dos meses a Lily para que me lo comprara, pero valió la pena. Me subí inmediatamente, lo encendí y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al escuchar el motor, como lo había extrañado!

Salí a toda velocidad del garaje y me dirigí hacia la carretera. Vivíamos en las afueras de Forks. En un terreno bastante extenso. Nadie vivía a la redonda, a excepción de una familia de diez personas, en la cual, sólo dos eran adultas, y debían tener entre 28 y 35 años, pero habían adoptado a ocho adolescentes de mi edad. Deben gustarles los niños ´ pensé, ya era raro que alguien adoptara a un niño, y más raro todavía era que alguien adoptara a siete adolescentes. El padre, iba a ser compañero de trabajo de mi madre en el hospital de Forks.

Al llegar a la carretera pasé un camino de tierra, bastante oculto por los arbustos, del cual salieron, apenas pasé, dos autos, un Volvo plateado seguido por un Porshe Turbo 911 amarillo. Yo iba a 120 Km. por hora. Al ver que intentaban adelantarme, pisé el acelerador y llegué a los 150 Km. por hora. Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que el conductor del Volvo sonreía. No le podía ver la cara, pero supuse que debía tener mi edad. Íbamos en la misma dirección, Forks. El conductor del Volvo pisó el acelerador pero no intentó pasarme, se limitó a pegarse a la cola de mi coche. Al llegar a Forks bajé la velocidad, no quería que en mi primer día aquí me pusieran una multa. No sabía a donde ir, el coche plateado y el Porshe todavía me seguían. Vi el supermercado y se me ocurrió parar para comprar algo para la cena. Al estacionar en frente del supermercado los coches que me seguían siguieron de largo, al bajarme del auto noté presencias heladas en los dos coches, había una que era un poco más cálida, pero no mucho, no llegaba a la temperatura corporal de un humano. Una sola palabra se me cruzó por la cabeza Vampiros´. No lo pensé dos veces, me volví a subir al auto y conduje incluso más rápido que antes hacia mi casa. Estacioné el auto de manera descuidada en mi lugar y salí disparado hacia la puerta principal de mi casa, apenas llegué al porshe sentí a un vampiro en mi casa. Abrí la puerta con tanta fuerza que la rompí en dos, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, lo único que me importaba era Lily.

La vi sentada en uno de los sillones mirándome, junto a ella había 2 personas más, no eran personas, eran vampiros. Sin embargo ella parecía totalmente relajada ante la presencia de estas dos personas´. Sin pensarlo dos veces le pregunté a mi madre:

"¿Quiénes son?" Un gruñido se escapó de mi pecho y no pude evitarlo.

"Jack, estos son…"


	2. Chapter 2

2º capítulo:

2º capítulo:

**Jack POV:**

"_¿Quiénes son?" Un gruñido se escapó de mi pecho y no pude evitarlo._

"_Jack, estos son…"_

"Jack, estos son…nuestros vecinos. Carlisle y Esme"Carlisle era rubio, joven, pálido, hermoso como todos los vampiros y tenía una expresión de incredulidad y parecía que se había quedado sin habla, igual que la mujer que estaba a su lado, la que mi madre había llamado Esme. Ella era castaña, pálida y hermosa como todas las vampiras y tenia una expresión dulce. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ellos: tenían los ojos dorados. Todos los vampiros que había visto tenían ojos color borgoña "Carlisle es el doctor más importante del hospital de Forks y va a ser mi compañero de trabajo durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí. Esme es su esposa" Ja, vecinos, si, como no, son más bien…cosas… que nos podían matar en cualquier momento´ pensé Además, un vampiro, por lo que tenía entendido, le costaba mucho controlar su naturaleza cuando estaba rodeado de sangre, por lo tanto ese "señor", Carlisle, no podía ser un doctor. Había leyendas sobre un vampiro que no bebía sangre humana y que tenía un autocontrol excepcional, pero eran leyendas, a no ser…

**Lily POV:**

Jack se había ido y no volvería hasta la hora de la cena. Espero que no le hagan una multa en su primer día aquí. Estaba preparando la cena cuando escuché un auto estacionarse en la puerta de mi casa. Miré el reloj de la cocina, todavía era temprano para que Jack hubiera vuelto. Cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta fui a una velocidad humana a abrir la puerta. Nunca se lo confesaría a Jack, pero a mí también me costaba trabajo contenerme para no ir a nuestra velocidad normal. Al abrir la puerta me quedé helada, frente a mi, estaban parados dos personas de belleza inhumana, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre debería tener unos 25 años, era rubio, pálido y alto. La mujer debería tener unos 25, era castaña, pálida y tenía el mismo color de ojos que el hombre: dorados. Ya sabía quienes y que eran a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca en persona, ellos eran la razón por la cual yo y mi hijo estábamos en Forks. Me habían ordenado vigilarlos para estar seguros de que no eran peligrosos para los humanos. Los dos me sonreían con calidez, no se habían dado cuenta todavía de lo que era. Debía saludarlos.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa, Esme" Por supuesto, yo ya sabía quienes eran, pero ellos no parecían saber ni quien era ni que era."Somos tus vecinos y yo voy a ser uno de tus compañeros en el hospital"

"Hola, soy Lily Dwyer, mucho gusto en conocerlos. Por favor, pasen" Los traté con toda la cortesía con la que fui capaz.

Cuando pasaron al vestíbulo, Esme tenía una expresión de sorpresa, seguramente no creía que hubiera mucha gente con dinero que decidiera vivir en Forks. Los guié a través de la puerta de madera que se encontraba en frente de la puerta de entrada a unos 50 metros para llegar a la sala de estar que tenía 2 sillones enfrentados que en el medio tenían una mesa ratona de vidrio, a los otros dos lados de la mesa se encontraban 4 sillones color crema para una persona.

Les indiqué que se sentaran en uno de los sillones y, aunque ya conociera la respuesta les pregunté:

"¿Quieren algo para tomar?"

"No, gracias" Me respondieron con amabilidad, mientras me sentaba en el sillón de en frente

"Tengo entendido que adoptaron ocho niños" Intenté hacer conversación.

"En realidad, sólo adoptamos a seis, los otros dos son sobrinos de mi esposa" Me respondió Carlisle.

"¿Y no les dan problemas?" Pregunté con verdadera curiosidad

"A veces, los hombres sobre todo, pero no es nada que no se pueda manejar" Me explicó Esme

Como me habían ordenado que tenía que contarles quien era y que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí fui directo al grano:

"Carlisle, Esme, basta de fingir, se _que _son" Los dos me miraron con incredulidad, así que continué "Soy una cazavampiros, y estoy aquí por una razón: ustedes, tengo que vigilarlos. No se preocupen, no hicieron nada malo, es para estar seguros de que los humanos que están a su alrededor no sufran ningún daño al estar junto a ustedes" Seguían sin habla por lo que continué "La agencia de cazavampiros habría mandado a alguien con menos experiencia que yo, pero lo que me llevó a aceptar este trabajo es algo personal en lo que tuvo que ver su hijo"

En ese momento escuché el auto de mi hijo entrar en el camino de tierra a toda velocidad. Ya se había dado cuenta de que había vampiros en Forks.

"Llegó mi hijo, a el también le debo una explicación, así que lo esperaré para explicarles todo"

En ese momento entró mi hijo en la habitación, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta se rompió en dos. Al ver que yo estaba bien, se relajó un poco, pero no le duró mucho, al ver a las personas que tenía en frente empezó a gruñir con tanta fuerza que casi no lo escuché cuando preguntó quienes eran.

"Jack, estos son…nuestros vecinos. Carlisle y Esme" Al recorrer sus rostros se dio cuenta de algo distinto, algo que estaba en todos los vampiros vegetarianos´, por supuesto que se dio cuenta, mi hijo no es ningún tonto y era muy observador. Sin embargo, continué con mi explicación: "Carlisle es el doctor más importante del hospital de Forks y va a ser mi compañero de trabajo durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí. Esme es su esposa"

"Mamá, son vampiros! No pueden ser médicos"

"Jack, tu ya conoces las leyendas, y también sabes que nada es imposible, él es Stregoni benefici" le dije, se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, aunque yo estaba segura de que ya lo sospechaba, lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada Jack" Le interrumpí con autoridad "Ahora, siéntate, les debo a todos una explicación" Jack se sentó en uno de los sillones más alejados de nuestros invitados."Hace 20 años, cuando yo tenía 15 le salvé la vida a un joven, lo que no sabía era que eso me cambiaría la vida para siempre. Resulta que ese joven era un cazavampiro, y, como Jack ya sabe, cuando un humano común y corriente le salva la vida a un cazavampiro, automáticamente se convierte uno. Es muy difícil salvarle la vida a un cazavampiro, ya que no se hieren fácilmente. Dos años más tarde conocí a Charles, el padre de Jack, y nos enamoramos, yo quedé embarazada, el me pidió que me casase con el, pero no me parecía justo que nos casáramos y que el no supiera lo que yo era. Cuando se lo revelé se asustó tanto que no volvió a dirigirme la palabra nunca más, agarró un par de cosas y se fue" En ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, _los_ extrañaba tanto, ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso?! Jack se acercó y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo en un intento de consolarme, Carlisle y Esme me miraban con compasión" Estoy bien. Jack: hay algo que nunca te dije y creo que ahora es el momento más apropiado"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tu padre, Charles, no murió. Creo que todavía sigue vivo. Pero no volví a verlo nunca más" Esperaba que se enojara y me gritara por haberle ocultado esa información, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, se limitó a mirarme con comprensión.

"Entiendo porque me lo ocultaste. Pero si alguna vez lo veo. Lo mataré por todo lo que nos hizo, sobre todo a ti"

"No te preocupes por eso hijo, nunca_ los_ volveremos a ver" Una parte de mi quería verlos, pero sólo por alguien

"¿Los?" Era la primera vez que Carlisle hablaba desde mi pequeña confesión. Al darme cuenta de mi error intenté repararlo, pero me puse tensa y creo que Carlisle se dio cuenta.

"Me equivoqué, quise decir lo´. Volviendo a mi historia" Dije, intentando cambiar de tema, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Carlisle, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano "Los cazavampiros tenemos una especie de gobierno, ellos dan las órdenes y las misiones y todos debemos obedecer. Primero enviaron a unos principiantes a un aquelarre en Denali, Alaska. Luego, le dieron la misión de vigilarlos a ustedes a otros principiantes, como yo estoy en uno de los rangos más importantes, me entero de todo. Cuando me enteré de esta misión los convencí para que me la dieran a mí. A nadie le importó, de hecho, les pareció mejor. Y aquí estamos"

"Antes dijiste que era algo personal lo que te trajo aquí, algo sobre uno de mis hijos" Carlisle no se perdía de nada.

"Es que resulta, Carlisle, que uno de tus hijos fue el responsable de la muerte de mi hermanastra" Al ver que ninguno entendía nada, aclaré: "Isabella Swan"Jack lo comprendió al instante y se volvió hacia los Cullen con una expresión de odio.

"No comprendo, Bella no tenía hermanastras" Me contrarió Esme

"En ese momento no tenía" La corregí "Renée me tuvo 5 años después de la muerte de su hija. Soy la hija de Renée y Phil, Lily Dwyer"Todos estaban mudos de asombro, probablemente demasiado información en poco tiempo. Esperé a que recuperaran el habla. Cuando lo hicieron Carlisle dijo:

"Bella no está muerta" Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado. "La convertimos y tuvimos que aparentar su muerte para simplificar las cosas"

"Quiero verla" Sólo eso se me ocurría decir en ese momento.

"De acuerdo, ¿te importa si llamamos al resto de mi familia para que se reúna aquí?"

"En absoluto"Respondí inmediatamente.

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, jajaja, gracias por los Review, soy re mala, en el capítulo anterior los dejé con la re intriga muajaja. **

**Se que es medio complicado entender el árbol genealógico, pero no se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo o en el que le sigue lo voy a explicar bien.**

**Dejen reviews y capaz tardo un poco con el tercer capítulo porque tengo mucha tarea. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres:

**Capítulo tres:**

**Bella POV:**

Hace tres semanas que volvimos al pueblo donde había conocido al amor de mi vida, donde había conocido a mi familia, donde había aprendido a vivir, a sufrir, donde había tomado las decisiones más importantes de toda mi existencia. Cada lugar me traía recuerdos de mi existencia humana, de mi antigua familia, de mis amigos, sobre todo de Jacob, lo extrañaba tanto, había un agujero en mi pecho que sólo el podía sellar, pero que apenas era notable al tener al amor de mi vida al lado, no debería sentirme así, yo había tomado una decisión y no me arrepentía.

Esta mañana Alice había tenido una visión que habíamos mantenido en secreto, sólo lo sabíamos Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo. En la visión Carlisle y Esme iban a visitar a nuestros nuevos vecinos, una mujer, les decía que en realidad ella era una cazavampiro y en ese momento entraba un chico de unos 17 años que preguntaba quienes eran Carlisle y Esme con un gruñido. Ahí la visión terminaba.

En ese momento estábamos ocultos por la maleza que se extendía a ambos lados del camino que llevaba a nuestra mansión esperando a ese chico, según Alice iba a pasar en frente de nosotros en 3, 2, 1… un BMW azul marino pasó por la carretera a unos 120 Km. por hora.

"Lo tenemos" Dije mientras Edward encendía el motor del Volvo y empezábamos a seguirlo, Alice y Jasper iban detrás nuestro en el Porshe, Edward decidió jugar un poco con el e intentó adelantarlo para ver su reacción, el BMW aceleró y alcanzó los 150 Km. por hora impidiéndonos adelantarlo, Edward sonrió, pero esa expresión se cambió por una de frustración cuando intentó leerle la mente al conductor del auto que teníamos adelante, Edward aceleró, pero no intentó pasarlo se limitó a seguirlo de cerca. La velocidad del auto no me molestó, de hecho, me encantaba la velocidad, a diferencia de cuando era humana, cuando me acuerdo que solía retar a Edward por la velocidad me empiezo a reír.

Estábamos llegando al pueblo, cuando el BMW estacionó en el supermercado, no podíamos ser demasiado evidentes. Luego de adelantarlo lo vi bajar de su auto y luego, rápidamente, volver a subirse, encender el motor e ir de vuelta por el lado que acabábamos de venir. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que éramos vampiros? Imposible, nadie podía darse cuenta sin siquiera mirarnos. Le resté importancia y seguimos en dirección hacia la biblioteca, donde estaban Cathy y Alec. Alec estaba enamorado de Cathy, pero, al ser la diferencia de edades tan grande, decidió no hacer nada, y ahora la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor, a pesar de ser el, físicamente, menor. Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca no me sorprendí al descubrir que todavía no nos estaban esperando afuera, a Cathy le encantaban los libros, como a mí, y Alec nunca la dejaría sola.

"Voy a buscarlos" Le dije a Edward, le di un beso bastante largo, habían pasado años y todavía no me había acostumbrado a su perfección, me costaba mucho separarme de el. Me bajé del auto y entré en la biblioteca, seguí el aroma de Cathy y Alec y los encontré en la sección de lectura, Cathy con un libro en la mano y Alec se limitaba a observarla leer. "Vamos, ya es hora de ir a casa" les dije, Cathy puso a regañadientes el libro que estaba leyendo y me reí al verlo "¿Lo estás leyendo de nuevo? Que Edward no se entere" Dije guiñándole un ojo. Estaba leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas. Su nombre estaba inspirado con el de Catherine, el personaje principal.

"Es que me encanta" Tenía una mirada soñadora, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida. Alec nos seguía sin decir una palabra. Los ojos que antes eran rojos ahora eran dorados porque había decidido seguir nuestro ejemplo, sin embargo, hace un par de años tuvo un pequeño _incidente_. Nos subimos al auto y Edward empezó a conducir con dirección a nuestra casa.

Acabábamos de cruzar el umbral, cuando, gracias a Edward, pude ver la visión de Alice. Miré mi reloj, Carlisle nos iba a llamar en 3, 2, 1…Alice atendió el teléfono antes de que terminara de sonar por primera vez.

"De acuerdo, Carlisle, vamos para allá" Escuché que le decía a Carlisle. _Resulta que los vecinos quieren conocernos_ escuché que pensaba Alice.

"Voy a buscar a Rosalie y Emmett. Voy a tener que interrumpirlos"Dijo Edward. Todos nos reímos, sabíamos lo que estaban haciendo en este momento y a Rosalie no le iba a gustar que los interrumpiéramos

Bajaron a los cinco minutos, Rosalie estaba enojada con Edward y no le dirigía la palabra. Pero no sabía porque se molestaba en no hablarle, el podía leer sus pensamientos. Luego de mi transformación Rosalie me había tratado mucho mejor, nos llevábamos casi tan bien como con Alice, pero nunca sería lo mismo. A pesar de estar de mal humor me sonrió y me dijo por medio de la mente: _Estábamos en la mejor parte._ No pude evitar reírme y Edward también se rió, también la había escuchado.

"Bueno familia, vamos a conocer a nuestros vecinos" Dijo Emmett, siempre tan despreocupado.

Edward todavía no les había contado que nuestros vecinos eran cazavampiros y le estaba enormemente agradecida. Alice y Jasper los iban a poner al tanto durante el viaje.

Nos repartimos en el Jeep de Emmett y el Volvo de Edward. Cathy y Alec venían con nosotros, mientras que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett iban en el Jeep.

"¿Porqué quieren conocernos?"Preguntó Cathy rompiendo el silencio.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé" Edward respondió

"¿No sería mejor que Cathy se camuflara? Por las dudas" Preguntó Alec, siempre preocupado por su seguridad.

"Creo que Alec tiene razón. No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos" A Edward se le escapó

"¿NO SON HUMANOS?!" Alec preguntó, claramente enojado. Taladré a Edward con la mirada. "¿Hace cuánto lo saben?"

"Sólo sabemos que son cazavampiros. Y no lo sabemos hace mucho, desde esta mañana" Intenté calmar a Alec, no queríamos una visita de los Vulturi.

"¿Cuántos son?" Alec estaba pensando en una batalla

"Sólo dos. La madre y su hijo" La expresión de furia de Alec pasó a ser una de confianza, seguramente no creía que fueran un peligro. Cathy estaba un poco asustada, era la primera vez que se encontraba con otras criaturas mitológicas que no fueran vampiros. Había conocido al clan de Denali. Tanya e Irina me odiaban. Tanya porque Edward se había enamorado de mi e Irina porque me culpaba de la muerte de Laurent. No los habíamos ido a visitar nunca más.

Emmett nos había retado a una carrera hasta la casa de nuestros nuevos vecinos. En ese momento nos iban ganando, pero decidí jugar sucio porque Emmett no nos dejaría en paz si ganaba el. Decidí que cuando llegara a casa quemaría toda la ropa que Alice se había comprado el día anterior. Cuando Alice tuvo la visión gritó tan fuerte que Emmett se distrajo y en ese momento los pasamos, la tensión de lo que iba a pasar se convirtió en diversión cuando les conté lo que había hecho y todos se rieron incluyendo Alec.

El viaje no fue muy largo, también vivían en las afueras del pueblo. Cuando llegamos vimos el BMW, de la mañana, estacionado en frente de la casa como si el conductor estuviera corriendo por su vida y no hubiera tenido tiempo de estacionarlo correctamente. La casa era grande, no tan grande como la nuestra, pero gigante si sólo vivían dos personas en ella. Era de piedra y de tres pisos. Estacionamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Cathy ya se había camuflado y no sabía muy bien donde estaba, ya que también había camuflado su olor. Cuando nos bajamos Alice me dijo:

"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Bella…" Su expresión me dio un poco de miedo, nunca creí que pudiera ser tan intimidante.

"Nunca lo haría, Alice" Le aseguré. Me sonrió y me abrazó. Emmett estaba deprimido

"No sabía que sabías jugar sucio, Bella"

"Todavía no has visto nada, Emmett" Le dije con un tono un poco misterioso e intimidante. Se lo decía en broma, pero Emmett se la creyó y se asustó. Jasper, al notar sus sentimientos rompió a reír y todos hicimos lo mismo. Emmett se dio cuenta de la broma y estaba segura de que si hubiera sido humano estaría rojo como un tomate. Nos dirigimos hacia la casa todavía riéndonos un poco. Tocamos el timbre…

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si xD Este es corto, pero quería dejarles algo para antes de que empiece a hacer la tarea y a estudiar.**

**Dejen reviews **

**Besos, Caro**


	4. Presentaciones

Capítulo cuatro:

**Capítulo cuatro:**

**Jack POV:**

Cuando Carlisle colgó su celular nos informó:

"Estarán aquí en cualquier momento"

Me costaba confiar en ellos, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con vampiros sin luchar y me resultaba muy incómodo. Pero en estos momentos no podía pensar en eso. Había algo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza impidiéndome pensar en la situación en la que me encontraba. Mi madre me había ocultado que mi padre seguí vivo ¿porqué? Había algo que no cerraba pero no era este el momento para preguntar. Lily había pasado por muchas emociones por hoy. Debía haber sido duro confesar a su único hijo que su padre todavía estaba vivo, y lo peor debía haber sido ocultármelo durante todos estos años. ¿Dónde estaría ahora mi padre? La simple mención de su nombre me enfurecía. Pero no podía permitirme eso, en unos minutos mi _tía,_ que resulta que no está muerta, va a llegar y se va a encontrar con mi madre. Y eso no era lo más extraño, lo más extraño era que ella era una vampiresa.

En esos momentos escuchamos a dos autos estacionar en frente de mi casa. Mi madre se levantó a toda velocidad, estaba impaciente por ver a su hermana. Escuché risas y voces al otro lado de la puerta y también sentí ocho presencias frías al otro lado de la puerta, esto me hizo sentir incómodo, no dejaba de sorprenderme que nuestro gobierno hubiera tomado la decisión de hacer una tregua con algunos vampiros, por algo nos llamamos como nos llamamos. Mi madre abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa enorme se formó por su rostro y al hacerlo enseñó sus dientes. Uno de los vampiros creyó que era un gesto amenazante y empezó a gruñir. Me preparé de inmediato para pelear pero todavía no me había puesto en posición cuando Carlisle intervino

"Edward, sólo está contenta" Carlisle le explicó al vampiro que había gruñido.

Edward era alto, piel pálida, ojos dorados y pelo cobrizo despeinado. A su lado había otra vampiresa que la reconocí como mi tía, Isabella Swan, pero según Renée le gustaba que la llamaran Bella. Bella medía más o menos un metro sesenta, capaz un poco más, tenía pelo color caoba que le llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos dorados y piel pálida. Detrás de ella había cinco figuras más: todos tenían ojos dorados y piel pálida. Uno era musculoso, alto, pelo marrón y corto, parecía un levantador de pesas. Otro era alto, rubio, musculoso, pero nada comparado con el primero. El otro macho parecía de apenas catorce años y tenía pelo castaño claro (**no me acuerdo si era ese el color de pelo de Alec**). Las hembras eran dos polos opuestos, una era bajita, pelo negro, corto y rebelde, mientras que la otra, era rubia, alta y parecía una modelo. Pero todos eran inhumanamente hermosos.

Edward se relajó al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle. Los conté. En total eran nueve vampiros, pero yo sentía a diez en la habitación, esto nunca me había pasado, nunca mi poder me había fallado.

"Chicos, estos son Jack y Lily Dwyer" Dijo, señalándonos

"Lily, Jack, estos son: Edward" señaló al de pelo cobrizo "Bella, Alice" la de pelo negro corto "Jasper" El chico alto rubio "Emmett" El chico musculoso "Rosalie" La chica rubia " y Alec" Señaló al chico más joven.

Vi a Edward negar, casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera negando. Tenía una mirada confundida, como si estuviera frustrado por algo y nos miraba, a mi madre y a mi con desconfianza.

"Encantada de conocerlos" Mi madre no podía controlar sus emociones.

"Igualmente" Dijo Alice. Parecía que lo decía con sinceridad. Se le notaba que era alguien hiperactivo.

Mi madre los invitó a pasar y todos se sentaron en los sillones, yo me quedé parado detrás de mi madre, como si fuera su guarda espaldas, no estaba tranquilo, seguía sintiendo esa presencia en la habitación, pero no veía a nadie. Mientras buscaba a esa otra persona en la habitación lo más disimuladamente posible Alec me miraba con desconfianza.

"Bella" Mi madre empezó y la apelada le prestó toda su atención "No se como decir esto, pero…soy tu hermanastra" Los ojos de Bella se abrieron por sorpresa, se volvió hacia Carlisle y este asintió lentamente. Mi madre continuó "Renée tuvo una hija luego de tu muerte´, y resulta que esa soy yo. Ya les conté esto a Carlisle y a Esme y creo que debería contárselo a ustedes también. A los quince años me convertí en una cazavampiros y…"

"¿Cómo te convertiste en una cazavampiro?" Preguntó Alec

"Cuando un humano le salva la vida a un cazavampiro, este le pasa parte de su poder´ y ese humano se convierte en un cazavampiro. Luego de un par de años conocí a Charles y tuvimos a Jack pero Charles se asustó cuando le conté que era una cazavampiros y me abandonó." Cuando mencionó a mi padre´ me enojé mucho y mis manos se transformaron en puños. No lo entendía, mi madre era una persona estupenda y el la había dejado. Jasper me miró extrañado, como si hubiera podido sentir mi enojo. Me concentré de nuevo en mi madre" Me asignaron la misión de vigilarlos y aquí estoy. Como son un aquelarre bastante grande va a venir otro cazavampiros de refuerzos" Rodé mis ojos, como si necesitáramos ayuda, podíamos vencer a estos vampiros, capas saldríamos heridos, pero venceríamos, con el poder de Lily es muy difícil que nos venzan "¿Tienen alguna duda?"

"Si… ¿cómo están Renée y Phil?" Preguntó Bella. Mi tía me empezaba a caer bien, no se olvidó de su vida humana, parecía realmente preocupada por mis abuelos. Pero no debía confiarme demasiado, los vampiros eran muy buenos actores.

"Phil murió hace seis años y Renée hace tres" A mi madre se le escapó una lágrima. Bella se levantó y yo me tensé y me preparé, pero para mi sorpresa, Bella no hizo nada para lastimar a mi madre, se sentó al lado suyo y la abrazó, mi madre le devolvió el abrazo y vi a todos sonreír a excepción de Alec. Ese chico cada vez me caía peor, miraba la escena con una expresión de asco.

"¿Cuántos años tienen?" Preguntó Rosalie

"Yo tengo treinta y cinco y Jack tiene diecisiete"

"Pareces mucho más joven" Dijo Bella con sorpresa "Pareces de veinticinco o algo así, por eso me pareció raro que tuvieras un hijo de la edad de Jack" Me dirigió una mirada con ternura y yo intenté devolverla pero me salió medio forzada.

"Es que una vez que alcanzas tu poder máximo empiezas a envejecer mucho más lento. Puedo llegar a vivir dos mil años si quisiera"

"Increíble" Emmett exclamó. Parecía muy simpático, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y que nunca tendría por culpa de alguien llamado Charles. Una oleada de rabia me embargó con sólo pensar su nombre y Jasper me miró de nuevo con la misma expresión de confusión de antes.

"¿Quién les asignó esta misión y porqué a ustedes?" Preguntó Emmett

"En realidad iban a mandar a unos cazavampiros mucho más inexpertos que nosotros. Nosotros estamos en el rango superior. Pero yo hacía tiempo que quería visitar Forks y cuando leí que a los que tenían que vigilar se llamaban Cullen no lo dudé y pedí la misión. Creo que el aquelarre de Denali también está siendo vigilado. Los cazavampiros tienen un gobierno, que es el que da las órdenes y todos deben obedecer, es como para ustedes los Vulturi"

"¿Saben de los Vulturi?" Edward preguntó

"Por supuesto, pero no van a existir durante mucho tiempo más. Ya nos estamos preparando para destruirlos" Mi madre lo dijo con una voz un poco malvada. Hacía décadas que nuestro gobierno estaba entrenado un ejército y por la información que tenía, pronto iba a estar listo. Alec se tensó y Edward le lanzó una mirada que podría haber atemorizado a cualquiera, pero Alec se mostró firme y le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear

"¿Los cazavampiros tienen poderes adicionales?" Esta vez fue Alice la que preguntó, seguramente en un intento de distraerlos y funcionó, Alec en seguida

"Si, la mayoría, pero no todos. Yo puedo controlar a la gente y Jack puede sentir la temperatura corporal" A Alec se le escapó una risita, seguramente mi poder no le parecía tan interesante.

"¿Y _ese _chico está en el rango superior? Su poder no parece tan temible" Volvió a reírse. Cuando dijo la palabra chico lo hizo con desprecio, como si yo fuera mucho más chico que el, cuando en realidad era al revés. Parecía que los Cullen no aprobaban lo que había dicho

"Alec, pide…" Carlisle empezó, pero yo le interrumpí antes de que siguiera

"Yo que tu no me reiría." Era la primera vez que hablaba y toda la atención se volvió hacia mí con sorpresa. Cuando hablé puse en el tono de mi voz todo el veneno que fui capas. No era la primera vez que alguien se burlaba de mi poder. Y los que lo habían hecho no habían vuelto a bromear con eso por el resto de su vida "Podrías intentar esconderte en la oscuridad y yo siempre sabría donde estás. Nunca podrías tomarme desprevenido. Y así fue como los descubrí esta mañana, no necesito acercarme para saber la temperatura corporal de alguien o _algo_. Puedo distinguir vampiros entre una multitud, lo mismo con los hombres lobo y con otros cazavampiros" Hubo caras de comprensión cuando mencioné esto "Y tampoco podrías nunca engañarme con la cantidad de personas que hay en una habitación" Todos se sorprendieron con lo que acabé de decir.

Yo me giré hacia el lugar donde sentía esa presencia y cuando lo hice una figura femenina empezó a tomar forma donde antes no había nada. Era la criatura más hermosa que pude haber visto en toda mi existencia. Su pelo era una mezcla de castaño con cobrizo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos eran dorados con restos de marrón y de verde. Medía lo mismo que Bella, capas un poco más y me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se había ruborizado. Caminó en mi dirección y mi corazón se aceleró, seguramente todos los vampiros se dieron cuenta, pero no me pude dar vuelta para comprobarlo porque su mirada me había atrapado, me tendió una mano y me dijo.

"Me llamo Catherine Cullen. Un gusto conocerte"

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN suspenso…**

**Soy re mala**

**xD**

**Voy a intentar subir más rápido, pero tengo un monton de pruebas y de tarea sobre todo de matemática y tengo que levantar un uno, pero voy a tratar**

**Besos**


	5. Enchufe

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de Jack, Lily y Catherine

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de Jack, Lily y Catherine

Capítulo cinco:

**Catherine POV:**

"Si, la mayoría, pero no todos. Yo puedo controlar a la gente y Jack puede sentir la temperatura corporal" Lily nos explicó. A Alec se le escapó una risa, seguramente por el poder de Jack, sinceramente, a mí tampoco me parecía la gran cosa, pero tampoco estaba alardeando de mi poder, no podía hacer nada para retar a Alec porque delataría mi posición y todavía no sabía porque, pero seguía siendo invisible, a pesar de que los Dwyer eran de alguna forma mi familia pero parece que mi familia todavía no confiaba en ellos.

"¿Y _ese _chico está en el rango superior? Su poder no parece tan temible" Volvió a reírse. Cuando dijo la palabra chico lo hizo con desprecio, y no había necesidad de tratarlo como a un niño, cuando el era, físicamente menor, estaba segura de que si Alec no utilizaba su poder con el Jack iba a ganar, era igual de musculoso que Edward. Obviamente, mi familia opinaba igual que yo por lo que Carlisle intervino antes de que hubiera algún problema:

"Alec, pide…" Carlisle empezó, lo hizo con un poco de amenaza en su tono de voz, sin embargo, no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Jack.

"Yo que tu no me reiría." Era la primera vez que hablaba y toda la atención se volvió hacia el. Cuando escuché su voz, a pesar que estaba teñida con tanto odio que me habría hecho retroceder en ese momento no lo hice, su voz era muy dulce y suave y había algo que me atraía hacia el. "Podrías intentar esconderte en la oscuridad y yo siempre sabría donde estás. Nunca podrías tomarme desprevenido. Y así fue como los descubrí esta mañana, no necesito acercarme para saber la temperatura corporal de alguien o _algo_. Puedo distinguir vampiros entre una multitud, lo mismo con los hombres lobo y con otros cazavampiros" Su don no parecía tan inservible cuando dijo eso y me empecé a poner nerviosa, no sabía si mi camuflaje también ocultaba mi temperatura corporal "Y tampoco podrías nunca engañarme con la cantidad de personas que hay en una habitación" Aparentemente no funcionaba, cuando terminó de decir eso me miró directamente a los ojos, aunque el no supiera que estuvieran en ese lugar, decidí que tenía que hacerme visible porque ya no servía mi camuflaje.

Cuando terminé de volverme visible lo miré y vi que me miraba con la boca abierta, y en sus ojos ¿había que?... adoración_ para ya Cathy, sólo te mira así porque prácticamente saliste de la nada._ Le sonreí intentando suprimir una risa y sentí el rubor ascender hasta mis mejillas, era la primera vez que reaccionaba así ante un hombre que no fuera alguien de mi familia, sobre todo Emmett me hacía ruborizarme. Caminé hacia el y pude sentir su corazón acelerarse al igual que, seguramente toda mi familia, pero no los miré. Mi corazón se aceleró, no podía tener este tipo de reacción gracias a el. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su pelo rubio despeinado le caía sobre los ojos dándole un toque sexy, _para ya Cathy, cualquiera creería que te has enamorado _no podía haberme enamorado, sólo lo conocía ¿hace cuanto? ¿Media hora? Le tendí una mano intentando estar relajada, de reojo vi la mirada divertida de Jasper en mi antes de perderme en las profundas lagunas verdes que eran los ojos de Jack, estaba sorprendida de que todavía no hubiera empezado a hiperventilar, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez segundos

"Me llamo Catherine Cullen. Un gusto conocerte" Mi voz era nerviosa

Parecía haberse quedado paralizado, hasta que me estrechó la mano rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, parecía un dios griego, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Al tocarse nuestras manos sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo, incluidos mis dedos de los pies. Cuando sentí esto, retiré la mano con rapidez, al parecer, el había sentido lo mismo, ya que también retiró su mano con tanta rapidez que se hizo casi invisible.

"Jack Dwyer, igualmente" Su voz era la más suave y dulce que escuché en mi vida. Sus ojos me habían atrapado de nuevo hasta que el rompió el contacto y se volvió hacia nuestros espectadores, antes de que se hubiera dado vuelta me pareció ver sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas, cuando me también me di vuelta me sorprendió lo que vi. Todos, a excepción de Alec, me miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, puse mis ojos en blanco y todos empezaron a reírse, a excepción de Alec, no los entendía ¿qué les causaba tanta gracia?

Me adelanté para saludar a Lily con un beso en la mejilla

**Edward POV:**

No podía creer los pensamientos que me llegaban de Kate: _Que ojos más hermosos, son los más hermosos que vi en toda mi vida. _Todos sus pensamientos eran similares a esos. Sólo había escuchado esos pensamientos de humanos que se habían quedado embelesados con nosotros por nuestra belleza inhumana, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a Cathy pensar eso. Nunca antes me había pasado esto con ella, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Alec reaccionó así y tampoco con ningún vampiro que se nos hubiera cruzado y eso que nos habíamos cruzado con un montón, de hecho, nunca la había sentido atraída hacia nadie, y, ahora, de repente le gustaba Jack! Esta situación me ponía incómodo, todavía no estaba seguro de que Jack fuera un buen chico, no poder leer sus pensamientos lo que me ponía nervioso, quizás era otro de esos chicos que sólo le interesa lo físico. Yo la quería demasiado, si este chico… Jack…quería algo con ella iba a necesitar MI permiso. Y no le convenía hacer nada que sin que yo me enterara. Si llegaba a lastimar a Cathy ni siquiera que fuera el sobrino de mi esposa iba a evitar que agarrara su cuello y…

_Edward, deja de pensar en esas cosas sobre Jack, todavía no ha pasado nada, y no voy a permitirte que le hagas nada. Acabo de conocer a mi hermana y a mi sobrino y no quiero perderlos por una exageración tuys - _Me dijo Bella a través de la mente sin que nadie se diera cuenta

_Pero tu también la escuchaste. Se conocen hace un minuto y ya está enganchada con el- _le respondí

_Si, la escuché. ¿Y qué tiene? Algún día va a tener que enamorarse. Y es mucho mejor que se enamore de Jack que de Alec.- _Bella tenía razón en eso, Alec no me caía muy bien como compañero de Kate… pero tampoco conocía demasiado a Jack.- _Además enamorarse es algo de la naturaleza en lo que ni tu, ni yo ni nadie puede interferir. _

_De acuerdo… por ahora no diré nada, pero si el llega a lastimarla…- _dejé mi amenaza inconclusa, Bella sabía lo que yo quería decir y no hacía falta aclararlo

_Tranquilo Edward, todavía no ha pasado nada. No sabes si el se siente atraído hacia ella todavía_

_Pero Bella! Sería un tremendo estúpido si no se sintiera atraído hacia Cathy, ella es muy especial, no hay nadie como ella, sinceramente, si no estuviera enamorado perdidamente de ti, seguramente sentiría algo por ella- _le dije en broma, nunca podría sentir ese amor por Cathy y Bella lo sabía muy bien- _. Además, tú también escuchaste su corazón acelerarse cuando Cathy empezó a hacerse visible, es casi seguro que siente algo por ella_

_Edward, deja de exagerar las cosas, el ni siquiera sabe su nombre todavía. Dale una oportunidad. Además si Kate quiere estar con el tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, a no ser que quieras que se enoje contigo y no creo que quieras recordar lo que pasó la última vez que se enojó…- _Me estremecí involuntariamente cuando me recordó eso, Cathy una vez se enojó y no pudimos encontrarla por una semana, cuando por fin volvió a hacerse visible resultó que había estado todo el tiempo en el comedor viendo como la buscábamos sin interferir para nada para que la encontráramos, y eso que se había enojado por algo sin importancia. Toda esa semana estuvimos re preocupados por ella.

_De acuerdo, los dejaré que se conozcan, pero ya sabes lo que pasará si el le hace daño. Ahora dejemos esta conversación antes de que alguien se de cuenta. _

**Alice POV:**

Todos habíamos visto eso, Jack y Cathy parecían tener una conexión, porque, cuando se tocaron las manos las apartaron con rapidez, como si se hubieran electrocutado y también todos habíamos escuchado el ritmo de sus corazones acelerarse. Estaba tan feliz por Cathy, que estaba a punto de empezar a saltar y a aplaudir en mi asiento. Yo sentí lo mismo la primera vez que toqué a Jasper. Cathy siempre había sido un poco infeliz, como Edward antes de conocer a Bella, quizás infeliz no era la palabra más adecuada para definirla pero parecía que era incompleta. Y Alec no podía tratarse como un compañero. A pesar de que el estaba seguro de que amaba a Catherine, Jasper y Edward si sabían lo que sentía en realidad, y no era amor, era un simple capricho. Y ahora, como Cathy le había dejado claro que no podría quererlo nunca más como algo que no fuera un hermano, la trataba como un hermano mayor MUY sobre protector, apenas la dejaba ir sola de compras con Bella, Rosalie y conmigo, ¿cómo si no pudiéramos protegerla? Seguramente estaba mucho más segura con nosotras que con el. Y no es como si Cathy no pudiera defenderse, al contrario, se defendía muy bien, hay veces en las que parece una vampiresa completa. Pero cuando la vi sonreírle a Jack vi en ella algo que no había visto nunca antes

Cuando se dieron vuelta estuve segura que todas las caras tenían una sonrisa igual de feliz que la mía. Los dos se habían sonrojado y era una escena muy tierna. Al ver nuestras expresiones nos pusieron los ojos en blanco los dos a la vez y nosotros empezamos a reírnos. Después nos miraron con una mirada de confusión, lo que nos hizo reírnos más, Catherine fue a saludar a Lily, la cual apenas pudo darle un beso por la risa. Volvieron a poner los ojos en blanco a la vez de nuevo por la frustración de no obtener una respuesta a sus silenciosas preguntas, lo que nos hizo reírnos todavía más. Emmett ya estaba en el piso por la risa. Tomaron caminos distintos, Jack volvió a pararse detrás de su madre y Cathy fue a sentarse al lado de Alec. Este le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y Jack gruñó lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que yo lo escuchara, ni siquiera su madre, sonreí para mis adentros, este chico me estaba empezando a caer bien, no sólo lo había hecho callar a Alec sino que había escogido muy bien de quien enamorarse, pero todavía era muy pronto para saber si se habían enamorado, ya era hora de que Alec tuviera un poco de competencia, Edward me miró con una mirada de advertencia, en respuesta, le puse mi cara inocente y se rindió. Reí para mis adentros, nadie podía enojarse ni culparme de nada cuando ponía esa cara.

"¿Ustedes también tienen poderes?" Preguntó Lily cuando se recuperó de la risa.

"Si, Edward puede leer las mentes, pero no todas, sólo hay una excepción, Bella…" Empecé a explicar, pero Edward me interrumpió, no me sorprendí porque ya sabía que lo haría y ya sabía que era lo que iba a decir, pero esperé a que se lo dijera a los demás

"Ahora tengo tres excepciones" Nadie entendía, a excepción de Bella, Jack, que pareció entenderlo al toque y yo. Al ver las caras de confusión de casi todos, explicó "Tampoco puedo leer la de Lily ni la de Jack" Cuando empecé a saltar en el asiento por la emoción Edward me miró con una mirada que decía _ojalá pudieras saber lo que se siente _"Debe haber sido Renée la que tenía ese poder´ en su ADN, pero eso no explica porque yo si podía leer su mente" Mientras Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que nadie podía escuchar a excepción de Bella yo seguí con mis explicaciones

"Jasper siente tus emociones y puede controlarlas, el poder de Bella es muy útil: puede utilizar cualquier poder como si fuera suyo mientras esté en un radio de 200 metros" Jack estaba sorprendido, el poder de Bella era muy poderoso y ahora la miraba con un nuevo respeto "Alec puede controlar las memorias de las personas, humanos y hombres lobo a su antojo, a excepción de la de Bella. No sabemos si puede hacer lo mismo con ustedes porque son los primeros cazavampiros que conocemos, quizás como Edward, no tenga poder sobre ustedes" Ojalá que su poder no tuviera influencia en Jack y Lily, todos teníamos siempre la sensación de que Alec podía traicionarnos en cualquier momento. "Cathy, como ya han descubierto puede camuflarse con el ambiente, puede camuflar todo, desde su olor hasta sus pensamientos, pero parece que no puede camuflar su calor" Cuando dije eso, le sonreí brevemente a Cathy y le guiñé el ojo rápidamente "Yo puedo ver el futuro gracias a las decisiones de la gente, pero estas cambian si también cambian las decisiones, por más mínima que sea el cambio el futuro cambia y soy mucho más sensible a otros vampiros o a gente con la que me relacione mucho" Les dejé unos minutos para que reflexionaran.

"Sus poderes son re… interesantes" Dijo Lily, parecía que no podía encontrar el adjetivo adecuado, parecía que Jack estaba de acuerdo, pero se mantuvo callado

"Si, pero _algunos_ no tenemos esa ventaja" Dijo Emmett intentando hacerse el ofendido y recibiendo un golpe juguetón de parte de Rosalie en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Emmett siempre tan infantil. El resto de nosotros se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Alec preguntó:

"¿Cuándo van a tener listo ese ejército para derrotar a los Vulturi?" Me pareció razonable que preguntara esto, ya que los Vulturi seguían siendo sus amos, sin embargo en su tono parecía que dudara que alguien pudiera derrotarlos

"La última vez que tuve noticias estaba casi listo" Nos informó Lily.

"¿Cuántos son?"

"Más de cien cazavampiros"

Mi cuerpo se tensó a la espera de la visión: _Alec estaba en alguna habitación que la reconocí como la suya en nuestra casa con un teléfono celular en su oído informándoles a los Vulturi acerca del ejército de cazavampiros que se les acercaba y ellos le ordenaban que nos dejara y volviera a Volterra para _ _ayudar a defender la ciudad. _La visión terminaba ahí. Edward y Bella habían visto la visión también y estaban relajados. Jasper, al notar mi tensión me preguntó que me ocurría

"Lo que ocurre, Jazz es que Alec" Dije su nombre con todo el veneno con el que fui capas "les va a avisar a los Vulturi acerca de la emboscada y ellos le van a ordenar que vuelva a Italia para que su don les ayude a defenderse"

"¿El es parte de los Vulturi?" Preguntó Jack. De nuevo, su inteligencia no dejaba de sorprenderme, casi nadie podía deducir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo

**Jack POV:**

Cuando ellos asintieron me enfurecí tanto que empecé a gruñir levemente, no podía creerlo, nos habían traicionado y ahí estaban tranquilos como si nada hubiese pasado

"Nos han traicionado"

Jasper intentó tranquilizarme pero no había nada que pudiera tranquilizarme, estaba tan enojado que no me sorprendería si mi cabeza empezara a humear.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Carlisle preguntó

"El ataque a los Vulturi estaba basado en la sorpresa" Lo dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Y ahora gracias a el toda la misión y el trabajo de décadas está en peligro y puede que fracase ¿cómo creen que se lo tomarán nuestros superiores?" Conociéndolos, sabía que no se lo tomarían bien

"Jack, tranquilízate. Estamos hablando de veinte vampiros contra cien de los nuestros, los cuales también tienen poderes formidables" Lily tenía un buen punto y me relajé un poco, tal vez exageré un poco, pero no me esperaba tener un enemigo mi propia _familia_, me iba a costar un poco acostumbrarme a decir esa palabra. Estaba acostumbrado a que sólo fuéramos Lily y yo, y capas Paul, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Capas fuera mejor si _ese_ se fuera con los suyos, con un poco de suerte moriría en el combate y yo y Cathy… _Jack, que es lo que estuviste a punto de pensar, ella es una vampiro, no puedes estar con ella. _A pesar de que no hubiera ninguna ley que lo prohibiera me lo dictaba mi sentido común, ella era una vampiresa y yo un cazavampiro, nunca podríamos estar juntos. Al darme cuenta de eso un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió y Jasper me miró, pero lo ignoré. Sólo la conocía hace veinte minutos y ya estaba pensando en ella como si estuviera enamorada de ella, lo cual era imposible, no la conocía hace nada, no podía sentir estas emociones tan intensas hacia ella. De repente mi estómago gruñó, no me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Todos se empezaron a reír.

"¿Te acuerdas, Edward?" Le preguntó Bella, seguramente recordando su vida humana.

Me costaba creer que alguna vez ella y todos los vampiros de esta habitación alguna vez hubieran sido humanos y hubieran tenido todas las necesidades que tienen los humanos, a pesar de que yo no era un humano común podía llorar, sonrojarme, comer, dormir, tener hijos y todo lo que pueden hacer los humanos.

"Si"

En ese momento los dos se pusieron serios y se miraron con tanta intensidad perdiéndose en los ojos del otro que me dieron ganas de desviar la mirada. Cuando lo hice sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, cuando miré en esa dirección, Catherine desvió la vista.

"No puedo creerlo. Nos interrumpieron a nosotros para venir aquí y ahora mírenlos" dijo Emmett con un tono burlón. Emmett cada vez me caía mejor y ante su comentario todos nos empezamos a reír. Entendí sobre que estaba hablando. Su comentario rompió el contacto visual entre Edward y Bella y daba la impresión de que si pudieran ruborizarse en este momento estarían rojos como un tomate.

"Entonces… ¿Edward y Bella? ¿Esme y Carlisle? ¿Y cuáles son las otras parejas?" Mi madre preguntó con curiosidad. En ese momento todo rastro de diversión en mi rostro desapareció. ¿Y si Alec y Catherine estaban juntos? ¿Y porqué me importaba tanto?

"Rosalie y Emmett y Jasper y yo" Alice respondió con entusiasmo y yo sentí un enorme alivio que no tenía razón de ser al escuchar que Catherine y Alec no estuvieran juntos. "Y tu Jack ¿alguna novia?" Me ruboricé, ¿Cómo si ella no supiera la respuesta? Emmett me guiñó un ojo, y yo desvié la vista incómodo. No es que no me lo hubieran pedido, de hecho, había tenido varias propuestas de cazavampiras y humanas, pero ninguna había llamado mi atención, hasta hoy…

"No, Alice, ninguna" Sentí que Catherine se relajaba un poco ¿Sería posible que ella…

"Jack, la comida está lista" Mi madre me anunció, mi estómago volvió a gruñir y yo me ruboricé mientras todos se reían. Seguramente ya tenía la comida lista desde que antes que llegaran los Cullen, pero quería hablar con ellos

"Genial"

_Bueno, actualicé. Con un poco de suerte también voy a actualizar este fin de semana, todo depende de cuanta tarea tenga._

_Por favor, dejen reviews, porque si no voy a pensar que no les gusta y voy a dejar____de subir…_

_Este capítulo es el más largo que escribí, siete páginas de Word. Seguramente voy a actualizar mañana porque viene una amiga a ayudarme, pero nunca se sabe, depende cuantos reviews tenga…_

_Besos_


	6. Asuntos pendientes

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer ¬¬

Capítulo seis:

**Emmett POV:**

Ese chico, Jack me caía realmente bien. Capas le faltan un poco de músculo, pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, no sabía si ellos podían cambiar físicamente así que pregunté:

"Lily, ¿ustedes pueden llorar, crecer, cortarse el pelo y que les vuelva a crecer y… no se aumentar su volumen?" Intenté decirlo con una indirecta mientras miraba a Jack, quien lo entendió al instante y su actitud relajada cambió por una de pánico. En respuesta le guiñé un ojo y Edward empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

"Si, podemos. Ahora, Jack, vamos a cenar" Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigían hacia la cocina. Bella se levantó y llamó a Lily, quien se volvió

"¿Cathy puede cenar con ustedes?" Lily miró sorprendida a Jack, quien dijo

"Ella no es una vampiresa completa, su temperatura es mucho más baja que la de un humano pero no llega a ser tan fría como la de un vampiro"

"Supongo que no hay problema. Espero que te gusten las empanadas"

"Nunca las probé… ¿Qué son?" Kate preguntó. Presté atención, yo tampoco sabía lo que eran, de hecho, nunca escuche hablar de ellas.

"No se como describirlas, deberás probarlas"

Antes de que Kate pudiera decir algo Carlisle anunció que se tenía que ir al hospital, porque en veinte minutos empezaba su turno, Esme decidió irse con el. Despidieron a los Dwyer con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron

"Bueno… Rosalie y yo teníamos planeado ir de compras a Port Angeles" Dijo Alice, sólo había una cosa que la ponía tan contenta y eso era las compras "Jasper vendrá con nosotras"

"¿Emmett quieres venir?" Me preguntó Rose con una voz seductora. No lo pensé dos veces, si iba íbamos a terminar lo que empezamos pero Edward nos interrumpió. Obviamente, mi Rose tenía lo mismo en mente.

"Por supuesto Rose" Le dije mirándola seductoramente. Alice pretendió que iba a vomitar.

"Vamos"

Salimos de la casa saludando a todos menos a Alec y a este no pareció importarle, estaba acostumbrado a nuestra hostilidad. A nadie le caía bien, ni siquiera a Esme, aunque ella no lo admitiera. Sólo lo soportábamos porque Carlisle nos lo ordenaba y porque sabíamos que si le hacíamos algo a Alec los Vulturi nos iban a aniquilar antes de que pudiéramos justificarnos.

Además, era muy difícil tomar a Alec desprevenido, en un segundo el te podía hacer olvidar porque estabas ahí y si nos ocurría eso, sólo se quedaría Bella contra el, y no es que no pudiera derrotarlo, sino que Edward no quería arriesgarse. Así que, por el momento, lo dejábamos vivir.

"Alice, ¿qué quieres comprar?" Le preguntó Jasper, yo me hacía la misma pregunta.

Habían ido de compras hace tres días y se habían comprado todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, tuvieron que contratar a un camión para que les trajera todas las bolsas y después nos habían obligado a ayudarlas a ordenarlo porque sino, a mi me habían amenazado con una semana sin sexo, y Rose conocía demasiado bien mis debilidades y esa era una de ellas y a Jasper lo habían amenazado con que Alice no le iba a hablar por una semana. Jasper no soportaba que Alice se enojara con el, así que ninguno de los dos había dudado en ayudarlas.

"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, Jasper?" Lo taladró con la mirada y estaba seguro de que si las miradas matasen Jasper estaría muerto en este momento. Jasper en seguida lamentó haber preguntado eso. Pero Alice en seguida se empezó a reír, como le gustaba hacerle sentir eso a mi pobre hermano "Estaba bromeando Jazz. Ayer salió en las noticias que abrieron ese Shopping que estuvo en construcción todo un año, y queremos ir a verlo"

Por supuesto, con Alice, ir a verlo es comprar tres tiendas enteras. Quizás nunca debería haber aceptado ir con ellas. Más vale que valiera la pena.

Nos subimos en el Porshe de Alice. Y condujimos a toda velocidad hasta Port Angeles, nos debería haber tomado una hora si íbamos a la velocidad permitida, pero a nosotros sólo nos tomó veinte minutos. Cuando estacionamos en el estacionamiento del Shopping todos se voltearon a vernos, al principio por el auto, pero cuando nos bajamos el auto quedó en el olvido, ya estábamos acostumbrados a que los humanos se nos quedaran mirando, así que los ignoramos y entramos. Alice iba con Rose adelante casi corriendo para no perder ni un minuto y nosotros las seguíamos como podíamos a través de la gente que se quedaba embobada con nuestros rostros y había que pedir permiso dos veces antes de que se dieran cuenta de que les estábamos hablando a ellos.

Alice y Rose entraron a un local y en seguida se habían puesto a mirar, a los cinco minutos Jasper y yo estábamos llenos de ropa que estaba seguro que parecíamos un ropero. Alice y Rose se fueron a cambiar.

Vi una cabellera rubia por encima del cambiador y le avisé a Jasper con velocidad vampírica

Este… Jasper… Rose y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero?"

Jasper no pudo reprimir una risa, pero asintió y con una mano me dio permiso a que continuara. En ese momento pude escuchar, con mis sentidos la risita de Alice, obviamente, mis planes no iban a ser del todo secretos

"Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, pero que no se entere Carlisle, por que sino…" El sabía que quería decir. Nuestro padre siempre nos decía que teníamos que tener nuestros instintos bajo control, pero con Rose ese control no funcionaba.

Entré a velocidad vampírica al cambiador para que no me vieran los vendedores, cuando me di vuelta me encontré que no estaba en el probador de Rose, sino en el de otra chica humana. Era rubia y bella, pero no se comparaba con Rosalie. Me miró con una cara de horror:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" justo cuando empezó a gritar yo ya estaba fuera del probador a velocidad vampírica y antes de que los humanos hubieran parpadeado de nuevo ya estaba fuera de la tienda. Mis asuntos con Rose tendrían que esperar.

Pude escuchar a la muchacha decirle a un vendedor preocupado que había visto a un hombre en su probador, pero que un segundo después el hombre había desaparecido.

Ahora entendía el porque de la risa de Alice y me dieron unas ganas de matarla, no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también porque cuando Rose se enterara se iba a enojar… mucho y nuestros asuntos iban a quedar más pendientes todavía.

Cuando salí de la tienda comencé a correr a velocidad humana.

De repente, vi de reojo una tienda de videojuegos y no lo dudé.

Entré y me puse a comprar el nuevo juego que había escuchado que saldría hoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_En realidad, esta es la primera parte, pero si lo ponía todo junto me iba a quedar un capítulo gigante y no sabía cuando lo iba a terminar. _

_Así que les dejo esto, es la parte cómica del capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Espero poder actualizar hoy más tarde_


	7. Sentimientos

Capítulo siete:

Capítulo siete:

**Lily POV:**

No sabía que hacer. En parte quería avisar a mis superiores que los Vulturi iban a saber que les esperaba un ataque, pero si les decía eso, iba a delatar a mi familia. Familia, todavía me costaba creerlo, todo había cambiado en una tarde, ahora ya no éramos más Jack, a veces Paul y yo. Ahora mi familia era de diez miembros más. Bueno… eso sin contar a…_ Lily, no pienses en eso, que te va a decir Jack si te ve llorando sin razón aparente_ yo sabía que Jack sabía que yo le ocultaba algo y por el momento el lo había dejado pasar, pero sabían que no iba a poder ocultárselo por mucho tiempo. Quizás, cuando se enterara, me odiaría por ocultárselo… Igual, ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenía que tomar una decisión:

- avisar

- no avisar

¿Qué pasaría si avisaba? Me preguntarían porque les daba esta información y mi fuente. Podía decirles que uno de los Vulturi tenía ese poder… pero en algún momento se darían cuenta de mi mentira, o podía decirles que confiaran en mí. Me debían muchos favores porque en el pasado había salvado a un montón de pueblos con problemas de neófitos, además, confiaban en mí. Si, haría eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces llevé los platos de Jack y Kate al comedor donde me esperaban Edward, Alec, Bella, Jack y Cathy.

Apoyé los platos en la mesa

"Espero que te gusten las empanadas, Kate" le dije con tono cariñoso "Jack, voy a llamar a Carlos y a María" El sabía lo del código para situaciones como esta. Edward y Bella me miraron con desconfianza, no se lo creían, pero por suerte Alec no sospechaba nada, estaba muy concentrado viendo que no le hubiera puesto ningún tipo de veneno a las empanadas, les señalé con la cabeza a Alec y parecieron comprenderlo. "Ahora vengo".

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a los bosques para que Alec no me escuchara, cuando ya estaba a más o menos tres kilómetros de mi casa marqué el número, no tuve que esperar mucho, sonó sólo dos veces

"Hola Lily" Me contestó una voz masculina familiar

"Hola Drew"

"¿Cómo se lo tomaron nuestros amigos vegetarianos?¿les contaste que son tu familia?" Todos en la academia sabían que tenía parientes vampiros, a pesar de que no estuviera relacionada por sangre. Los cazavampiros, cuando se convierten en uno, forman su propia sangre, Jack si compartía mi sangre, pero Bella no, aunque siguiera siendo humana no tendríamos la misma sangre.

"Se lo tomaron bien. Pero no estoy llamando por eso. Estoy llamando por el ataque a los Vulturi"

"¿Qué sucede? El ejército ya está listo, van a salir en una semana"

"No tiene que realizarse el ataque. Ellos ya están al tanto del ataque"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" esta, después de todo, era la pregunta que temía y que sabía que tendría que contestar con evasivas. No podía delatar mi fuente, porque serían capaces de matarlos o de torturarlos.

"No te lo puedo decir" Como sabía que estaba a punto de interrumpirme me apresuré a decir "Esta vez tendrán que confiar en mi. Por los viejos tiempos" Supliqué

Habían rumores de que Drew sentía algo por mí. Si esos rumores eran verdad el no me cuestionaría, pero si no eran verdad…

"De acuerdo, confiaré en ti"

Iba a colgar cuando dijo algo:

"Lily" Esperé a que continuara "Ten cuidado"

**Jack POV:**

Lily acababa de irse. Sabía con quien iba a comunicarse. Edward y Bella no se habían tragado eso de Carlos y María´ y la verdad que no podía culparlos, era una excusa muy pobre. Sin embargo ese chico… Alec… no se había dado cuenta de nada, estaba muy ocupado viendo como Catherine comía sus empanadas. Era tan tierna como comía, esos labios tan…besables. _Deja de pensar eso, por dios, ni que te hubieras enamorado de ella. _

Me puse a reflexionar sobre los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo hacia ella. Era familia, aunque no estuviéramos unidos por sangre, y gracias por eso. Pero… entonces ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos que llenaban mi pecho?

Mi madre tenía esa respuesta y yo ya la conocía, ella nunca lo había sentido. Era algo parecido a la imprimación para los hombres lobo, pero no era igual, era un amor a primera vista muy fuerte que sólo sentías por una persona en tu vida. A diferencia de los hombre lobo, yo podría vivir sin ella, pero nunca la olvidaría.

¿Sería posible que sintiera eso por Cathy de esa manera? No conocía a nadie que le hubiera pasado, era algo muy raro… pero ¿era un sentimiento tan fuerte? Había algo en ella que me atraía, había algo en sus labios que me daban ganas de besarlos, había algo en sus ojos que me daban ganas de mirarlos y perderme en ellos, había algo en su pelo que me daba ganas de tocarlo.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto no me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Cathy comer con mucha intensidad apenas pestañeando, como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en la vida, lo que, probablemente era verdad.

Tampoco me di cuenta de que Alec no estaba tan concentrado en Kate como para no darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando y en ese momento me estaba mirando con tanto odio que si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerto hace cinco minutos

**Alec POV:**

Esa cazavampiros se acababa de marchar con una excusa que no me molesté a escuchar. No merecían mi atención. Estaba muy concentrado en la comida que ingería Cathy, aparentemente era el único que estaba preocupado si había veneno en la comida.

Cathy comía lentamente disfrutando las… ¿cómo se llamaban?... ah, si, empanadas. Al parecer le gustaban, por la sonrisa que había en su rostro. Su sonrisa me hizo sonreír. Sabía que no la amaba con tanta intensidad como se amaban Edward y Bella, o Jasper y Alice o Emmett y Rosalie o Carlisle y Esme. Pero la quería y no iba a permitir que nadie la tuviera si no era yo, a no ser, por supuesto, que ella quisiera… o capas ni siquiera, todo dependía de la persona.

Si ella se enamoraba de alguien como ese cazavampiro que la estaba mirando con tanta intensidad en este momento… _para! ¿Qué hacía ese cazavampiro mirándola de esa forma? _La furia me invadió, pero el pareció no darse cuenta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar a MI Cathy de esa forma?

"Alec, deja de pensar sobre Cathy de esa forma. Ella no es de nadie y menos tuya" Se ve que nuestro querido Edward (sarcasmo) no había soportado mis pensamientos sobre Cathy. Cuando dijo esto Cathy levantó la vista de su plato para mirarnos con curiosidad. Y el cazavampiros dejó de mirarla para taladrarme a mí con la mirada.

"Yo voy a pensar lo que quiera" le dije con tanto odio que si hubiera sido un humano no lo hubiera dudado ni dos veces y habría salido corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera. Pero, lamentablemente, Edward no era un humano, era uno de los cazavampiros más poderosos que había conocido.

En ese momento llegó esa cazavampiros. Todavía me costaba decir su nombre, para mi, criaturas como ella no merecían tener nombre. Bella se volvió hacia mí con tal expresión que por una milésima de segundo tuve miedo, pero en seguida me recuperé.

"¿Te gustaron las empanadas, Cathy?" Seguramente había escuchado la conversación pero quería distraernos. Puse mis ojos en blanco mientras que Kate respondía su pregunta con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

"Me encantaron" Su voz era suave, pero conocía vampiresas con voces mucho más suaves.

"Entonces ¿porqué no te vas con ellas y nos dejas en paz?" Al parecer ese pensamiento tampoco le había pasado inadvertido a Edward

"Porque aquí tengo una misión. Además…" _que su voz no sea suave no significa que no sienta nada por ella _lo completé en mi mente, no quería que ni Cathy ni los cazavampiros escucharan eso

"Deja ya de fingir Alec. Todos sabemos que no sientes nada por ella" Me dijo Edward.

En ese momento comprendí que no importara lo que dijera, el siempre creería que yo no estaba enamorado de Cathy, y eso, era verdad… en algún punto, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella. Por eso no respondí a su provocación. Ya llevaba años siendo provocado por alguno de los miembros de la familia Cullen, el que más trabajo me daba era ese Emmett, siempre me estaba provocando intentando empezar una pelea. Era el que peor me caía. También estaba al tanto que lo único que los frenaba de matarme en este momento eran los Vulturi y Carlisle. No sabía porque, pero a el lo respetaban, era como un padre para ellos.

Tampoco respondí porque esta discusión la teníamos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Así que ya estaba acostumbrado a que me dijeran eso.

Jack me miraba con el rostro en blanco, no había ninguna forma de saber lo que pensaba.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que Jack dijo algo

"¿Quieren ver una película?" Esto nos sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome a mí. Creí que era una persona antisocial. Y ver una película no estaba clasificado en algo antisocial. Pero, aunque me costara admitirlo, era una buena idea

"Si, ¿Quieres que elija yo?" Esta vez fue Cathy la que preguntó, haciendo que toda su atención fuera hacia ella, parecía que se Jack se hubiera quedado sin palabras y que se estuvieran comunicando con la mirada.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Lily sonreí como si supiera exactamente que era lo que sucedía. ¿Sucedía algo especial entre Jack y Cathy? ¿Sería alguna característica entre los cazavampiros?

No aguanté más esa mirada entre ellos

"Ejem" Tosí.

Rompieron esa mirada y los dos se sonrojaron. Cathy nunca se había sonrojado por mi culpa, lo que me puso tremendamente celoso

"Como quieras" Respondió finalmente Jack.

Cathy sonrió y el pareció deslumbrado por un segundo, si se deslumbró se recuperó muy rápidamente, así que no estoy muy seguro de si lo imaginé o no. Kate se dirigió hacia la colección de DVD que tenían, era casi tan grande como la nuestra. Cathy se decidió por una de suspenso "Mente siniestra".

Lily apagó las luces y todos nos sentamos en los sillones. De reojo vi que Jack se relajaba, era la primera vez que lo veía relajarse en todo el día. Debía haber sido un día agotador para un humano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jajajaja_

_Como les prometí volví a actualizar hoy )_

_Bueno, espero que les guste._

_Y por favor, dejen reviews )_

_Besos_


End file.
